1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object forming apparatus, an information process apparatus capable of communicating with a three-dimensional object forming apparatus, a method of controlling three-dimensional object forming apparatus, a method of producing a three-dimensional object using a three-dimensional object forming apparatus, and a three-dimensional object forming system.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various three-dimensional object forming apparatuses such as a 3D printer have been suggested. The three-dimensional object forming apparatus performs a forming process which is a process of forming a three-dimensional object by curing a liquid such as an ink discharged from a head unit, forming a dot using the cured liquid, and stacking structure layers formed as a set of dots.
In order to simultaneously obtain the strength of the formed three-dimensional object while reducing a liquid amount necessary to form a three-dimensional object in the three-dimensional object forming apparatus, a technology of forming a support structure such as a honeycomb structure or a mesh structure which supports an outer shell of the three-dimensional object from the inside on an inside of the three-dimensional object has been suggested (for example, JP-A-2004-130529).
However, in a case where the three-dimensional object is formed, it is necessary to form the three-dimensional object such that various requirements (hereinafter, referred to as the “requirements of the three-dimensional object”) such as a shape of the three-dimensional object, strength necessary for the three-dimensional object, and a liquid amount capable of being used to form the three-dimensional object which are to be considered in forming the three-dimensional object are satisfied. Even in a case where a support structure is provided on the inside of the three-dimensional object, it is necessary to form the three-dimensional object such that the requirements of the three-dimensional object are satisfied. Thus, in a case where the support structure is provided on the inside of the three-dimensional object, a user of the three-dimensional object forming apparatus needs to determine the support structure in consideration of the requirements of the three-dimensional object, and a large load is imposed on the user in some cases.